1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to temperature drift in monolithic voltage reference devices, including procedures for determining whether such devices meet temperature drift specifications and circuits which compensate for such drift.
2. Description of Related Art
Monolithic voltage reference devices are used in various applications to provide a constant output voltage. This output voltage, however, can drift when the temperature of the monolithic device changes.
Monolithic voltage reference devices are commonly sold with a temperature drift specification which states that the output voltage will not drift by more than a specified amount over a specified temperature range.
During manufacture, tests may be run to determine whether a monolithic voltage reference device is performing within this temperature drift specification. However, these tests sometime reject or downgrade a part which, in fact, meets the temperature drift specification.